This invention relates to Internet protocol (IP) network systems in which voice or other time-sensitive data are sent in packets from a server to a client or vice versa, and more specifically to method and apparatus for measuring data packet delay, jitter and loss in such systems.
Network applications such as virtual private network (VPN), voice over IP (VoIP) or voice over frame relay (VoFR) network may require an IP service provider (ISP) to monitor data packet loss in a network and/or inter-packet jitter (inter-packet in latency in arrival time). Such may be required as a part of a service agreement between an ISP and a user/client. The service provider needs a way to measure data packet jitter and loss and the users/clients need a way to monitor data packet jitter and loss to ensure they are getting the level of service the ISP agreed to provide.
The above-referenced A PROTOCOL TO COORDINATE NETWORK END POINTS TO MEASURE NETWORK LATENCY patent application, which is commonly owned by the assignee Cisco Technology, Inc., describes a network endpoints coordination protocol (NECP) that claims utility in measuring network latency between network endpoints.